America's Birthday Party
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: America has a birthday party. What goes down on the field?


**Me: *Imitating trumpets* Da-da-da-daaaa I bring you another late written story. I've come home from a late party and have started writing this at 11:30-ish running off of two cans of soda and lots of brownies. This will be an America birthday story that I came up with at around 1:00 there my idea is nine hours old. *big laugh and then serious face* Lets get started. By the way I've had a poll up for the idea for America's birthday story and it seems like no one voted. I'm very disappointed in you. *scowl***

* * *

The American National Anthem played on a certain phone on a July morning. It rang through the room that contained a sleeping American.

"Ugh, really? Who wakes up the hero on his birthday? Not cool dude!", America said as he sat up and fidgeted around for his glasses. When he put them on and opened his sky-blue eyes he immediately shut them because of the fact that there was too much light at one time for the hero's eyes. Once he finally got up and answered his phone that rang for the seventh time he heard his brother's voice over the phone.

"Alfred meet me in my car outside your house at 12:00!", Canada enthusiastically said into the speaker.

"Uh...sure Mattie. What is it that you want to do?", America asked with excitement in his voice.

"I'll tell you when you get there."

"All right, see ya then bro?"

"See you then, bye.", America close his phone as he made his way to the kitchen in a zombie-like fashion. "I think I want some waffles." America mumbled as he looked in his freezer where he kept his frozen waffles. He got out his waffles and his toaster and heated them up. While waiting he poured himself a glass, or two, actually three glasses of milk. The hero needs his calcium. He hate his chocolate-chip waffles in delight thinking of the things that were to happen that day. Nothing boring happens on the hero's birthday!

After eating America checked his phone while running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair, being careful to steer clear of his cowlick. It was already 11:00 so he had time to shower and ready by the time his brother went to pick him up. After showering he watched some T.V. (Krypto: The Super Dog of course) until he heard the doorbell softly ring.

"Mattie, hiya!', America said while glomping his brother.

"Alfred, maple, you're squishing me.", Canada said while squirming.

"Hehe sorry bro. So canwegocanwegocanwego?', America said while jumping in the air.

"Okay, okay just calm down.", Canada said trying to calm down his brother. He must have had the chocolate-chip waffles this morning.

They both got in the car and Canada drove to what appeared to be an empty-looking field with a couple tables. Once they got out America realized that this was a baseball field and nearly jumped 15 feet when several other countries jumped out from behind the tables. China, Russia, England, France, Spain, Prussia, North and South Italy, Germany, Japan, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, Ukraine, Lichtenstein, and ***shudders*** Belarus. **It looks like the guys learned their lessons from not inviting the girls. Most of them still had bruises.**

This was a baseball party and it looked like there was going to be a showdown.

"America you're one of the captains so you have to choose one to go up against.", England said. He hoped he would be picked. He wanted to crush America so badly.

"Hrmmmm...," he thought for a minute, "China, I choose you!"

China nodded and stepped forward next t America so they could pick from the rest of the guests.

(**Authors note: The speech that is in bold will be America and the regular speech will be for China.)**

**"Germany"**

"Japan"

**"Hungary"**

"Switzerland"

**"Romano"**

"Spain"

**"Italy"**

"Ukraine"

**"Prussia"**

"Lichtenstein"

**"Austria"**

"Canada"

**"Russia"**

"Belarus"

**(Author's note: Time for normal lettering. Remember anything in bold from now on will be my own comments unless I say otherwise)**

"Wait you forgot about me!", an upset Frenchman called out.

"I guess you'll be the referee.", England answered with taunt in his voice.

**(Author's note: Wow I make a lot of these. I know nothing about baseball so I'm-a gonna skip to cake and presents)**

/LE TIME SKIP\\\\\\\\

After that game everyone knew who really had skills. America had his usual smile along with his team because they won. Most of China's team had long faces. It was time for cake and presents. Again no one knows how to sing! The cake was in the shape of America, even Alaska and Hawaii. **Really who bakes these things? I want to know for my birthday! **Nobody turned the cake down. Playing baseball outside during July would make anyone hungry for an ice-cream cake. Then it was time for presents.

All in all he got a wide variety of presents. A frying pan with an American flag, Pasta, Tomatoes, Pizza, a scarf, "suitable" sheet music, a stuffed bird that sang the national anthem when squeezed, more coupons for "Special France Time", a jump rope, manga, coupons to save 50% at your local supermarket, Vodka, knives, his favorite maple syrup, and hair bows. **Again it's really hard to tell what each country got for America.** Then the water guns were broken out and it was WWIII out there, of course America had the birthday luck and his team that was the same of his baseball team won. The perfect birthday for a hero.

* * *

**Me: Would anyone like to write the scene for the Baseball game or the water gun fight? Just contact me and I'll post your story and give you credit. This was completed in an hour and a half and I've never felt more relieved to complete a story. Review any ideas for Venezuela's birthday party. **


End file.
